


Rewrite the Stars

by sarahsushi22



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Eventual Relationships, F/M, Identity Reveal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahsushi22/pseuds/sarahsushi22
Summary: Tikki and Plagg feel an ancient magic in the air. What will this magic bring? How will Ladybug and Chat Noir deal with the aftermath? How will identities remain hidden?





	1. In the beginning, God created man...

Tikki sat upon her small pillow Marinette had made for her, staring out the window. It had started out a normal enough day. Marinette went to school late, drooled over Adrien, came home to help her parents at the bakery, did her homework; and now, as the sun was setting, she was working on a sewing project for the upcoming school dance. As has been the routine since Marinette was fourteen. However now at eighteen, Ladybug things were becoming much more routine and she was able to get more sleep than she was in her earlier years. But now as Tikki watched the orange and purple sky of Paris, something seemed off. She knew it was magic and that she had felt it before, but it was such a rare occurrence she couldn’t remember what exactly the strange feeling meant.

The hum of the sewing machine stopped as Marinette looked at her kwamii. She was being unusually quiet. 

“Everything okay Tikki?” Marinette asked. She was in her loungewear for the night a baggy blue t-shirt and sweatpants and her hair was worn down, as she usually had it nowadays. She had ditched the pigtails after getting some very positive feedback wearing it down to school one day. She had definately also become more womanly since he early teens and had become more gifted in all the right places. She had had many suitors after her heart but she turned them all down with the hope that Adrien would one day notice her. She had grown out of the pink and moved to a more mature look which she wore well.  

Tikki looked down at Marinette, completely unaware of how long she had been staring out the window, “Oh, sorry Marinette! I was just lost in thought.” She assured with a sweet smile. 

Marinette looked skeptically at the small god, “You looked pretty serious. What’s on your mind?” she asked. Tikki had always been a wonderful friend to lend her an ear even when she was being ridiculous, she was happy to finally return the favor. Tikki flew down and landed gently on top of her sewing machine. 

“I feel an ancient magic,” Tikki began, “I don’t think its bad, but its been so long since I felt it I forgot what exactly it means and what will happen.”

Marinette looked at her with a mixture of surprise and concern, “An ancient magic? Do you think it has to do with Chat and I?” She asked curiously, hoping suggestion would trigger some memories. 

“Kind of? I feel like it has to do with Plagg and I specifically, but again, I can’t remember what it did to us. I’m not worried so I don't think its anything bad. I think we should wait it out till the morning and if it’s still there and nothing’s changed by the morning, we can go see Master Fu.” Tikki assured. 

Worry couldn’t help ping at Marinette’s heart but she trusted her tiny friend. “Okay, but if anything changes or you feel anything weird or bad, you tell me right away, promise?” She said, holding out her pinkie finger.

Tikki giggled and wrapped her small paw(?) around Marinette’s finger and shook it, “Promise! I’m going to go to bed early, just in case. Wake me if you need me!” 

Marinette nodded and with a kiss of Tikki’s head, bid her goodnight. She flew over to her bed and laid down for the night. 

Marinette, however was far from ready to sleep. She picked up her second phone Chat had gotten for her. It was a cheap prepaid phone but it allowed them to talk outside the suits. She set some ground rules which so far hes been good with but now was one of the reasons they got the phones in the first place.

  
LB:  
Hey Chat! Tikki is noticing an ancient magic. Wondering if Plagg feels it too and if he knows anything about it. Lmk thanks

 

 

* * *

 

Adrien heard his phone buzz on the other side of his bed where he had left it to charge and he practically dove across his bed from his desk to get to the phone. He grinned at the message but the smile faded as he read the message. Ancient magic? That’s never good. She looked at Plagg who was sitting on the back of his sofa, eating his slice of cheese unusually slowly as he watched a movie he had put on. Adrien looked back at his phone and texted back his lady love:

 

CN:  
Let me get back to you bugaboo, he’s being too quiet.

 

As the years passed, he and Plagg had become rather close. And as he got older, Plagg even started cursing around him, playfully of course. It always made Adrien smile that he'd become comfortable enough with him to start doing that with him, or maybe he just didn't care enough. He liked to believe it was the former. Adrien had grown much taller and muscular from his parading around Paris in black spandex(?), and his jawline had certainly sharpened. His voice had grown deeper and he looked much more like a man. And he felt like a man. It felt good. He felt like he was finally capable of winning over his Lady now that we was a man and not a boy. But despite his recent efforts she remained stubborn. Some things just never change.

He put the phone back down where it was originally and ‘inconspicuously’ walked over to the couch and sat next to Plagg. “So… how’s it going?” He said, a little too casually. 

Plagg shot him a glare, “What do you want?” he asked quickly, almost accusatory, seeing right through his act.

Adrien leaned back with his hand to his heart in mock offence, “Cant a man ask his best friend how hes doing?” 

Only a loud snort came from the black god as he took another small bite of his camembert.

“See this is what I’m talking about! Somethings up with you.” Adrien pointed out, “you’re eating way too slow for everything to be fine. You would've downed that and a hole other wheel in the last thirty minutes but you're only on your second piece. Spill.” 

Plagg’s wide cat eyes shifted from his holder to the movie several times, trying to come up with a solid excuse but admitted defeat with a sigh.

“Alright, whatever kid, you caught me… Yes, there's a lot of magic in the air and it some old magic. I’ve felt it before but I cant remember where.” He glared at Adrien, “Happy, shithead?” 

Adrien smirked with pride that he got him to talk, but was worried, “Yes, please let me know if anything changes alright? I don’t want anything happening to you.”

Plagg groaned in disgust at the feelings and went back to his movie, “yeah whatever.” he muttered as he watched. Adrien used his finger to pet Plagg’s head and went back to the phone to update Ladybug.

 

CN:

He feels it too, something’s definitely up. You got a plan?

 

LB: 

Always. Message me tomorrow on how he’s doing. If this is still going on we’ll go see M. Fu

 

CN:

Beautiful and smart, a woman truly after my heart <3

 

LB:

shut up and go to bed. Ttyl

 

CN: 

Goodnight m’lady

 

By the time Adrien put his phone down, Plagg had passed out on the couch. Adrien moved him to his little bed in a space between books in his bookcase and whispered him a goodnight, before heading to bed himself. 

 

* * *

 

Adrien woke first the next morning. Despite it being a weekend, his natural alarm was set pretty early and he groaned as he stretched in bed and sat up with a yawn, rubbing the gunk out of his eyes, "Morning Plagg." he greeted sleepily, as he did every morning. 

"Mornin' kid."

Adrien's eyes widened as he froze. Any sleep that might have been left was instantly gone. That was not Plagg. It had a similar tone and rasp as Plagg but it was far too deep. Adrien slowly got up and carefully creeped to the spiral staircase that led to his balcony where the voice had come from, but before he could climb he heard scrambling of something large. 

"Kid. You cant freak out. But I remember what that magic did." The voice called

"Plagg. What the hell is going on?" Adrien asked, remaining at the bottom of the staircase. 

"First of all, we need to stay calm, alright? Flipping shit does nothing. Besides, this isn't the worse that could happen. Second, I need clothes. Shirt, pants, underwear. Anything will do." He instructed. 

Adrien nodded stiffly, still unsure what was going on. He hurried to his closet and grabbed a plain black t-shirt, jeans and some underwear that was brand new. He hurried them to the staircase and held them up where a tan, muscular arm reached down and took them quickly. Adrien could hear fumbling and rustling of clothes as who he assumed was Plagg, got dressed. 

A couple minutes later, a tall, muscular man came down the staircase slowly, holding to the rail tightly. Almost as if he didn't know how to use his legs. His skin was a nice tan and his hair was jet black and a bit messy. He was a good looking guy with piercing green eyes. Adrien stared at him with wide eyes. He knew it was Plagg instantly, but... how?

"This is going to be a problem."

 

* * *

 

Marinette woke early in the morning by her standards, groaning as she stretched but she halted when she felt a heavy weight on her legs. Her brows furrowed an she sat up rubbing her eyes, "Tikki, what-"

Her bluebell eyes laid upon a completely naked woman curled up on her bed. Her red hair was in a ponytail that fell similarly to Tikki's tail. The tips of the thick strands that framed her face faded to black with a section in the middle of her bang being black. Her skin was pale and smooth and she was still asleep. 

Despite the shock, she had no doubt as to who it was.

 

"Tikki?"


	2. Born Again

Tikki yawned and stretched, still completely naked and seemingly unaware of her current state. She smiled at her holder, "Goodmorning Marinette!" She said gleefully in a now deeper voice.

Marinette stared in awe. She was super cute and still looked like herself, despite looking human. Did she not know? "Tikki… Do me a favor, and look at your hand." She said delicately, not wanting to freak her out.

Tikki looked to be completely confused but did as she was told. Her eyes went wide when she saw her hand, front, and back, then looked at the rest of her new body. "Oh, Marinette… I remember that magic now." She said as if trying desperately to not panic.

"It's going to be okay, let's get you some clothes and talk about how we go about this," She smiled, holding her shoulders gently, trying to ground her.

Tikki, however, looked like she wanted to cry. Marinette took her hand and carefully helped her down the stairs and to her closet, "You're about my size, maybe thicker in the hips but my clothes should fit you. Pick whatever you want!"

Tikki's eyes lit up in excitement. She'd always wanted to wear something designed by Marinette. Sure, she had given her tiny coats to wear in the cold, but this was different. Tikki delved into her holder's closet eagerly, thinking of all the fashion tips Marinette had given her over the years. After a twenty-minute search, Tikki ended up choosing a red, bare shoulder long-sleeve sweater tucked into skinny jeans. The whole outfit accentuated her curves and Marinette could only watch her kwami model with pride seeing how well she did picking out a cute outfit.

Tikki sat on the chaise, the reality of the situation finally coming back to her, "I need to talk to Plagg. He's probably stuck like this too."

Marinette nodded and her Chat-phone from the desk and was about to start a message, but paused.

"If you and Plagg are like this, how will we transform?" She asked.  
  
Tikki shot her a reassuring smile, "If I remember correctly, we can still transform you. We as kwami's have the powers that we give to our holders, but we aren't able to effectively use them as you guys can. So since I'm like this, I can use the powers as you can, but while you're transformed, you take them from me."

Marinette slowly nodded in understanding then shot the text to Chat,

LB:  
Do you have a human kwamii too? Meet me at Fu's with Plagg.

 

* * *

 

 

Adrien sat at his desk watching Plagg play Mega Strike III for the first time. He was confused and in shock, and whenever he had tried to talk to Plagg about it, he dismissed it, saying, "Ask sugar cube" or "Later." Adrien had resorted to just watching in frustration. He sighed as he texted back;

CN: We'll be there.

Adrien got up from his seat and sat beside the man on the couch, "We gotta meet up with Ladybug and Tikki and talk about this at Fu's."

"After this battle, I'm winning," Plagg said dismissively.

Adrien rolled his eyes and got up, turning the gaming system off, "No, now. This is a big deal, and you haven't been telling me anything."

Plagg groaned and tossed the controller aside, "Listen, kid, this hasn't happened since ancient Egypt. After being alive for thousands of years, things blur. This randomly happens, and we have no idea why or how long it'll last."

Adrien smirked, "Then you should be overjoyed to see Tikki... I'm sure she's stunning as a human." What Adrien didn't see coming was the blush on Plagg's cheeks as he fumbled with a reply. "You're damn right she is. Get your shit we're going." He said as he got up from the couch.

Adrien shook his head, "It won't be that easy, you're a full-grown man. How am I supposed to sneak you out of here?"

"Same way you sneak out as Chat Noir. I have Chat's powers until you transform," he explained, extending his arm and willing Chat's baton out of thin air. Plagg twirled it around a bit smiling, "Ah, it's been so long. I'll meet you across the street." He said opening the window Chat usually exited from and leaping out into the world.

Adrian sighed and left the room to meet his friend.

 

* * *

 

  
Meanwhile, Marinette walked down the street with Tikki as they made their way to Master Fu's, both of their heads down in thought as they walked. Tikki managed to get out of her house unseen through the balcony while Marinette went out the front. They'd have to come up with a plan as to how to have Tikki live with her without raising too much suspicion. The issue of them being human brought up lots of issues, but hopefully, Master Fu will be able to address them. Tikki looked at her owner after a long silence and finally spoke up, "What are you thinking about?" She asked.

Marinette sighed, "I just, It'll be hard to keep identities hidden. No matter how I think about it, it'll happen one way or another."

"Maybe this happened for that reason," Tikki offered, "I can still transform you into ladybug when we get there."

Marinette nodded then tried to shift the focus to Tikki, "So, Plagg's human too. You excited to see him?"

Tikkis face erupted with a blush, "I-I mean, of course! We haven't seen each other as humans since Egypt, and he's my other half…" her voice trailed off as her blush grew brighter.

Marinette's smile transformed into a mischievous smirk, "You have a crush on Plagg, don't you Tikki?"

Tikki quickly hushed her, "Don't tell Plagg, it'll inflate his ego. But yes, I love Plagg. But it's hard to express love when you're a kwami."

Marinette's expression softened, "Does... he love you too?"

Tikki shrugged, "Last time we were human, we didn't get that far."

It grew silent until they arrived at Master Fu's door, and they both took a deep breath.

"Tikki, spots on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry, this is so late. I'm moving to Japan this October and I'm a chicken with its head cut of trying to get ready. I really love this fic and I hope you do too. I'm more of an artist than a writer but I'm doing my best. If you're interested in proofreading or even co-authoring, please let me know! I don't wanna let this fic die.


End file.
